my_little_pony_the_fate_of_equestriafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Union of Equestria
Equestria Equestria, also officially known as Imperial Union of Equestria, is a country in northern and central Stelma. It is a federal semi-democratic monarchy (2 monarchs and prime minister). Equestria is the largest country, covering about 40% of inhabited area. It's population is 670,000,000 earth ponies, pegasuses, unicorns and alicorns. History Equestrian history starts from the Princesses' arrival. As this is the first event ever described, this year is called "Zero". The Princesses Celesta and Luna created the first town for ponies - Canterlot. Princess Celestia controlled the Sun and ruled at the daytime while Princess Luna controlled the Moon and ruled at the nighttime and protected ponies from nightmares. Throughout the years Celestia had been becoming more and more beloved rather than Luna. In 378 Princess Luna attempted to gain total control of Equestria defeating her sister. But Princess Celestia used 6 Elements of Harmony, the unknown technology that (according to the chronicles) could give great power to the creatures fighting for justice. After a short but fierce battle Princess Luna was "banished to the Moon for 1000 years". And during her banishment Princess Celestia had to temporarily control both the Sun and the Moon. In 1378, on the 22nd of July Princess Luna returned. Every year, on this day, the elder Princess raises the Sun publicly at the Canterlot Palace. But the royal guard and hundreds of spectators noticed that Princess Celestia disappeared. Suddenly, Princess Luna in the guise of Nightmare Moon appeared. She declared the "Ultimate Night", and that was not accepted by any civilian of Equestria, including royal guard. They attempted to resist but failed. Citizens had to obey the new leader. But very soon the Nightmare Moon was defeated by 6 civilians known as the Harmony Carriers. Their heroic actoins against insurmountable odds were not clearly depicted in history. Princesses started ruling in peace as before. During the period of 1462-1500 years Equestria attempted to grow its influence. In 1500 year Canterlot took under control all the nowadays territories, including Appleloosa, Manehattan, Fillydelphia and Baltimare. Equestra was called the United Empire of Equestria (UEE). In the 16th Century Equestria encoutered a un unstable government of Griffins. It was spreading and disappearing on and on. The rerason of that is unknown. But Griffin State was a dangerous and highly militarized state. Active foreign policy started and in 1527 the "Griffin Peace" was declared. This way the Equestrian-Griffin borders were finally confirmed and war prevention for the next 100 years was declared. However, Equestrian internal policy was becoming more and more unstable. Some ponies loved Princess Luna and hated Princess Celestia because there were rumors that the eldest Princess had been planning murdering her sister in order to gain full and eternal control of Equestria. In 1599 several southern regions declared themselves Luna's domain. In 1600 about a half of Equestria belonged to Princess Luna. Fierce policy between the Sisters led to an Equestrian Civil War '''that started in 1601. The Princess Luna's domain was called the 'New Lunar Republic '(HQ: Appleloosa), and the enemy was called the 'Solar Empire of Equestria '(HQ: Canterlot), controlled by Princess Celesta. At the beginning of the war both sides decided to advance rather than defend. In 1608 attacking armies approached the capitals of each other. The blockade of HQ's began. Attacking forces lost contact to their HQs and decided to siege the enemy. 3 years after both sides were exhausted and decided to declare piece immediately. Armies were combined once again and called '''Joint Armed Forces of Equestrian Empire (JAFEE). From 1899 to 1955 UEE took part in the Great World War. In coalition with Crystal Empire called "Ponyunion" it defeated the agressors: Griffin and Changeling Kingdoms. After the short but fierce revolution, the Griffin Kingdom became an ally of the Ponyunion. All country borders had been restored. In 1960 about 170 Changeling tactical spies were caught in key cities of Ponyunion and Griffin Kingdom. The Changeling Kingdom was under threat of different sanctions, but its government didn't want to take responsibility of these attacks. This led to freewill separation of the Glacies State and setting up a new neutral government called Glacies Changeling Independent State. A few months later, Ponyunion leaders decided to perform a total naval blockade by the Crystal Navy and indefinitely economic isolation of the Changeling Kingdom. This was called the "Anti-deception Protocol". In 1971 due to growing tension Dawn Labs in association to the Crystal Programming National Research University succeeded in project Sierra-Mike. Equestrian people wanted to choose their leader. In 1989 Equestrian government introduced a law that declared semi-democracy regime. Both princesses ruled in cooperation with the chosen leader whose term lasted 5 years. This is how the Imperial Union of Equestria was created. Territory IUE is the largest government. It covers the territory from the Northern shores of Stelma to the Indarlargo and Easterrando seas and several Island groups in Nordon and Facra Oceans. It also covers all the climate zones except Polar one.